Baby Emmy
by inkyjelly
Summary: The Volturi have wanted an immortal child ever since they had to start distroying the ones that were being made. When they find out how to make one without endangering their secrets...they make a baby trapped in a frusrating little box.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt like you were locked up in a box? Everyone could see you, but no one could hear, understand, or see you for what you really are. I feel that way every day.

I live a lonely, somewhat depressing life. With the chubby cheeks, silky smooth skin, and that "new born baby smell", people swarm around me, crooning. I guess you could say that's not that lonely. But not being able to talk has its downsides. I'm much more complex than these people around me are. The only problem is that none of them know just how strange of a creature I am. I'm not really sure of that either.

It all started when I was born in 1872. I was unwanted in my family, but they still kept me. Just sort of like an old vase that you won't throw away just because you don't feel like it, but it doesn't mean anything to you.

My parents would have traded me for a vase….

I don't remember too much of my first days. I was normal then, and the part of my brain that held memories was about the size of a pencil's eraser.

However, I remember every day after January 19, 1874. I was two years old, and my parents had finally found someone to give me away to.


	2. Chapter 2

January 19, 1874

I opened my eyes slowly, and took in the room around me. It was big, white, empty, and had a strong scent of bleach. I turned over to the wall to help myself up, and started hobbling over to the narrow door at the opposite side of the room.

Out the door there was a long, dark, cold, damp stone tunnel. I held onto the rigid stones on the wall as I started to make my way into the unknown.

A few minutes later there was a break in the tunnel. I looked both ways, cocking my head a little while I thought.

"Momma?" I called quietly, "Daddy?"

There was no answer, so I slowly started making my way through the long way closest to me.

I stumbled through that tunnel for a long time. Eventually, thought I tripped over a loose stone in the floor. I wasn't hurt, but I was lonely and scared. My bottom lip puffed out and I started to cry.

"Momma? Dada?" I sobbed to nobody.

A few moments later, I realized a small light at the end of the tunnel I was in. I wiped away a tear from my eye, and started crawling towards it, not bothering to walk.

Once at the end of the tunnel, I peeked my head around the open door, my big blue eyes still glistening with tears.

I saw a young boy talking to a woman behind a big brown desk scattered with papers. The woman's eyes flickered over to me, and a grin stretched across her face.

"Ohhh," She crooned, walking over to me and scooping me up into her arms, "Is this baby Emmy I've heard so much about?"

She then looked down the dark tunnel I had just came from, "Ohh, no no no! Did you have to walk here all by yourself? Poor baby, Aro figured you would be sleeping much longer." She then turned to the boy she had been talking to before, "Alec, would you be a dear and go tell Aro Emmy is here?"

The boy nodded once, and disappeared with such speed, my mouth popped open.

A moment later, a tall, elderly man walked in. His face stretched into an identical smile to the lady holding me.

"Hello Emmy!" He said, taking me from the woman. "We are so excited to have you with us."

He tightened his grip on me, and then took off through the dark hallway I was in before. Much faster than it had taken me, we were back in the big bright room. But now there was a group of people, and a big shiny machine, with lots of wires connected to it.

I started to cry when they started hooking the wires onto me, but within a matter of seconds, everything disappeared. I couldn't see, hear, smell, or feel anything. I might have kept crying through it, but if I had, I couldn't tell. Everything was just black.


	3. Chapter 3

When my senses came back to me, everything was much clearer. I understood everything, but I started to feel trapped.

People started explaining things to me. Like how I was never going to get older. How I wouldn't be able to sleep, eat, or talk more than the little squeaks and blubbers I was able to get out before. Just baby talk. They told me I would get frustrated, because I would understand everybody, and want to speak for myself, but would never be able to talk in a way anybody could understand.

They didn't give many details on what happened. Only that they did something to make me "special", and that I would be smart.

The next thing I knew, I was out on the streets. They didn't give me so much as a goodbye. Only that they would see me again…someday. All I had with me was the clothes on my back.

I walked aimlessly around. I could read signs and billboards, and understood people's conversations. I understood peoples confused and disapproving glances at me, and understood that they were trying to figure out why there was a one year old walking around all by herself in the middle of cities. Nobody tried to help me, though.

Until one day.

It was a few weeks after I had left the cold, bright rooms with all the strange people. I had been wandering around the streets. Just walking on sidewalks. They people hadn't lied to me, however, about how I wouldn't sleep or eat. I never got hungry, or tired…I also couldn't talk though. I only tried once or twice, but I didn't have anything to say.

There were two old women walking through the same park I was in. They had big floppy sunhats on, and were talking about how "outrageous" things in the world were. They saw me by myself, sitting in the grass digging a hole, and walked over to me.

There was a lot of jibber jabber about how cute I was, my rosy cheeks, and my little toes. Then, they argued a lot about what to do with me. It was a cold day, even though I wasn't cold, and they didn't want to leave me alone to freeze. So they took me back to their house, and called the local orphanage.

I didn't like the orphanage. It smelled weird, and the women working there kept trying to get me to eat gooey brown stuff. They kept insisting it tasted good, and were trying to bribe me with ice cream and toys.

Then, after I refused to eat, they wanted me to sleep. I was the only one in the nursery; all of the other kids in the house were too old to stay in the baby area. I laid down and closed my eyes for a few minutes, until the room was empty, then sat up and looked around. It was too dark to see anything, except for the one door leading out to the hall that they left open.

I stood up, and leaned over the rails in the crib I had been put in. There was only one latch on the edge of the bed keeping them up, so I pulled that down easily. I climbed down to the floor and peeked out the door. Nobody coming. I stumbled out of the room, down the hallway, peeking into random rooms. Most of the doors just led to beds, but in one room there were multiple toys. I opened the door and sat down, starting to play with blocks.

It wasn't long until I was caught.

"Ohh, how did the baby get out of bed?" The old woman said, her voice swinging up and down as she tried to have the baby talk voice.

_Noo! Stop it! _I tried to say, but it came out sounding like "Shnoo! Fwooey pwit!"

"Ohh, yes, I know you're tired." She said, misinterpreting my attempts at words.

I sat patiently in my crib the rest of the night, pretending to sleep whenever I heard people coming down the hall.

When it was light again, a lady came up to get me. She brought me downstairs, and set me in front of a new bowl of that mushy brown stuff. I just stared at her.

"Oh, you must be hungry?" She said. When I just kept staring at her, she took a spoonful and started making train noises, "Here comes the train! Open up the tunnel so it can get through!"

When the spoon got closer to my face, I buried my face into my neck, covering my mouth with my hands. The lady gave up, and brought me into a room with a bunch of other kids.

It was an open house at the orphanage today. Apparently they had these once a month or so, in an attempt to give more kids new homes.

There were three ladies fussing over me. Deciding what I should wear, or how my hair should look. Also discussing whether or not they should mention my bad sleeping and eating habits to anybody who was thinking about taking me. They decided against it.

About an hour later, people started arriving. Most of the kids were showing off, trying to impress the people looking. I just sat down on the floor and continued the block tower I had started late last night.

Most people just walked by me. A few stopped and commented on how cute I was, but still just left.

Only one couple seemed to take a liking to me. They stopped and talked to me, put a few blocks on my tower, and were talking in hushed voices to each other. After they left, I saw them talking to one of the ladies who worked here, and pointing over towards me.

"Well, Emmy, it's your lucky day!" The lady said as she picked me up and brought me over to the couple, "This family wants to take you home with them."

The couple signed a few papers, and then took me out to their car.

"Emmy, you're going to love it at our house. We have a little kitten, and you'll have a big brother, and…" The woman was saying, but then the man interrupted her.

"Well don't overwhelm her, she's probably so confused."

I stared out the window, watching the fields and trees zoom past us.

The first thing they did when we got home was introduce me to their son. He looked like he was about 16, and had loud music on. I covered my ears to shield some of it, and everyone laughed.

The family tried to feed me, which I refused. And when they tried to get me to sleep, I just sat up and stared at them with big eyes. They left the room, but I saw them peeking around the edge of the door to see if I was sleeping…and I wasn't.

The same type of thing continued every day. I refused to eat, and never slept. It had been over a week, and they were amazed how I hadn't eaten or drunk anything, and how I, as far as they could tell, hadn't slept at all.

They were getting frustrated with me. I kept trying to get a piece of paper and a pencil, so I could try to write something about why I wasn't eating or sleeping…but they would just say how I "would get to draw once I ate something"

It wasn't long until they gave up on me, and I was in a new orphanage. They told the people working there how I hadn't eaten or slept in a month, and they just didn't know what to do.

The new orphanage didn't know what to do either. They tried forcing me to eat…which just ended up with the adults with a lot of food on them…and they tried locking me in a crib, with lullaby music on for hours at a time, hoping I'd just get too tired and give up.

When nothing worked, they took me to a hospital. Obviously, something must have been wrong with me to not have had any sleep, food, or drink in almost two months.

The doctors tried putting tubes down my throat, and sending nutrition into me that way. I just threw it all up. They tried putting me under anesthetics, which just made me feel really lazy.

Eventually, I was put in an eating disorder wing of the hospital. All around me there were people. Mostly in their late teens, twenties and early thirties. They all had very pale faces, and their thin skin was squeezed tight up against their bones. The nurses and doctors all had fake smiles, and were constantly telling everybody how good they looked.

I was the only baby there. I was also the only child. The next youngest person there was a girl, about 14. She kept to herself.

I was treated differently than the other guests, however. The doctors were trying to coax all of them with bits of bread, and some fruits and vegetables. They were offering me ice cream, cookies, candy, and other sweets that other children would have loved. Every day there was more food in my room, different nurses, and a few strange machines. The doctors always got the same few blank stares.

There was one time I had managed to get a pencil and paper. I wanted to attempt to communicate with the doctors and nurses, but when I tried to control the device in my hand, it felt heavy and shaky. I didn't get anything readable onto the paper.

Eventually, just like all of the other foster parents and orphanages, the doctors gave up on me. They talked about some new treatment that was being created that needed testing, and I would be the perfect candidate.

With that, I was giving a stuffed bear, a fuzzy blanket, and coloring book and box of crayons, and was shipped to America.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat through a painfully long plan ride, with nothing to do but doodle in the coloring book the doctors had given me. But, eventually, the pilot came over the speakers announcing that we were just landing in New York.

Lucky me, however, after the airport worker picked me up from the terminal I had just gotten out of, I was taken straight into another plan to Seattle, Washington.

_Finally_, I was done with airplanes. Once I arrived in Seattle, there was an old man with a sign with my name on it waiting for me. I was passed over to him from the worker holding me, and taken to a taxi. I have to admit, I was disappointed. I thought I was being taken to a limo.

The old man brought me straight to a hospital. He didn't talk to me at all. He only glanced at me a few times, muttering about why he had to be the one to pick up the smelly infant.

The hospital was big and bright. I didn't like it. There were crabby looking people all over, and it smelled bittersweet. Like somebody had used some cleaner, and then tried to mask the smell with air freshener.

I was taken into a small, crowded room. There were both doctors and nurses there, and they all started muttering to each other when I was set on the bed.

"Look at how rosy her cheeks are…she looks perfectly healthy."

"Is it true, she hasn't eaten in over 3 months?"

"I heard she hasn't slept either…"

"It's hard to believe something is wrong with her…are you sure we have the right baby?"

I just sat, staring with wide eyes at all of the people around me. Eventually, a nurse walked in and cleared her throat to get everybody's attention.

"Dr. Cullen is out with his family today. We won't be able to start to procedure until tomorrow. I'm sorry for any inconvenience." She said quickly, and then scurried out of the room.

The doctors and nurses all sighed and moaned, and then filed out of the small room. Only one nurse stayed. She set a small plate of cookies on a table next to me. They looked very unappetizing.

"I know you don't like to eat, but these really are good. You should try one." She smiled warmly at me.

I picked one up off the plate, flipping it over a few times to examine it. I brought it up to my face and sniffed it, causing my nose to crinkle up in disgust.

"I guess not…" The nurse said quietly laughing, and then walked out of the room

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Sorry for the short chapter, it just seemed like a good place to stop =)**_

**Sorry for the short chapter…It just seemed like a good place to **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everybody! I don't really want to give any spoilers away for this chapter…but I kind of have to or it might get confusing… So Emmy's notes she's writing are in Italics. Not bold…just italics. **__Like this. __**Because that's going to be like her only form of communication and stuff…so she's going to be doing it a lot. =D**_

______________________________________________________________________________

I got a lot of curious looks that night. Doctors would just stand by the desk outside my room and watch me sitting straight up in my bed, looking at random things. They watched me breaking apart the cookies that had been left for me, and watched me moving the crumbs around into little pictures.

I watched the small clock next to my bed, remembering the nurses outside my room saying that the doctor who was in charge of whatever happened to me was coming at 6AM. It was 5:47 right now.

Just a little while later, I realized more commotion outside my room. There was a new doctor that all of the nurses were buzzing around. He was very pale and had blonde hair. He started walking towards my room, his eyes fixed intently on the papers he had been given. Nurses filed in after him, surrounding my bed.

After a moment, I saw him cock his head slightly to one side, like he was listening for something. Then, he sniffed once, and his expression became confused. He moved his glaze to me, and I watched as his eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed slightly in confusion. He then turned to face the nurses in the room.

"Would you mind if I had a minute alone with my patient? I would like to run a few simple tests on her." He said all traces of shock and confusion gone from his face. But as soon as he turned around again, they were back.

He quickly grabbed a stethoscope and listened to my heart. Then, he sniffed the air again. He lifted my arm up and sniffed my wrist.

"Impossible…" He muttered under his breath.

He peeked around the curtain that was hiding me, and then leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms and tapping his foot frantically. I wondered what he was thinking about. His foot tapping slowed down a bit, and he quickly swept out of the room. I watched through a crack in the curtain to see what he was doing.

"Dr. Cullen," One of the nurses said, coming up to him. "Are you ready to start the procedure?"

"I was actually wondering if any of you would mind holding off a day on that." He said calmly, talking to all of the nurses around him, "I would like to try to coax her to eat or sleep on my own, just for one day. And witness his…individuality…so to speak."

The nurses all looked confused, but nodded and scattered off in different directions. Dr. Cullen then walked back into my room, closing the curtain around me all the way.

"Can you talk, Emmy?" He asked gently. I just pushed out my lower lip and shook my head quickly.

"Can you write?" He said, handing me a small piece of paper he had ripped off one of his files and a pen he had with him.

I shrugged, thinking about my last attempt at it. I grabbed the pen with both of my hands and stared intently on the piece of paper. After a minute, I had written my first word. It looked a lot like chicken scratch, but the doctor seemed to recognize that I had been trying to write "maybe".

"Very good, Emmy." He said, a smile stretching across his face. "Now, can you tell me why you don't like to eat?"

I looked down at the paper again, trying to write my next answer.

"It's icky…" the doctor recited, laughing. "I agree. Can you tell me why you don't sleep?"

_I'm not sleepy. _I wrote down.

"But you've never even tried to sleep…" Dr. Cullen said, trying to get more information out of me.

_They told me I couldn't. _

"Who told you that you couldn't sleep?" He asked me, watching as I started writing words again.

_I don't know who they are. But they were weird… _I stopped for a second, then started drawing a picture of the strange people with long black cloaks and red eyes.

"Can you tell me everything that they told you? And what they did to you?" He asked me, his eyes widening.

I scrunched my face up, remembering everything they said, then started to write.

_They put scary wire things on me. And then I fell asleep. But when I woke up then said I would never grow up, they told me I would never be able to sleep or eat, and I would never be able to talk. They said I would be smart, and I would get frustrated because I would want to tell people things, but they wouldn't be able to understand me._

He sat still, reading what I wrote over a few times. Then, I remembered something and quickly grabbed the paper back.

_Oh, there was a boy named Alec, and an old guy named Aro…I think._

The doctors eyes got wider and he mumbled a thank you to me before he swiftly left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**CarlislePOV**

I couldn't understand what the Volturi had done with this little girl. She definitely wasn't a vampire, I could tell by her blue eyes and by the fact that no humans were lying dead in her room. But she wasn't human either. Her heart didn't beat, and there was no blood inside of her, as far as I could smell. Her inhumanity would also explain the no eating and sleeping records she had been keeping up.

I got a few strange looks from my fellow coworkers as I walked towards my office. They were probably wondering why I was leaving my patient alone just minutes after I had requested to watch her for a while.

I had to get some privacy though, so I could do some research.

I went straight to my computer, trying to find some strange disease that the girl could have gotten that would have caused her not to eat or sleep. Sure, my excuse could just simply be she was stubborn, but I was highly doubtful anybody would believe that story after seeing how healthy she is.

The only thing I could come up with was Stickanosis. (_**A/N: lol, I totally made that up =]) **_It was a type of birth defect that was very rare and caused your stomach to eat its mucus lining instead of real food. It was easily treatable with a simple medicine that we could order.

As for the sleeping, I figured it wouldn't be too hard to convince the other doctors that the girl must have slept at least sometime before, and her previous owners just didn't watch her 24/7. And I was confident that little Emmy would pretend to sleep for me if it meant she could get out of the hospital.

I walked back over to her room, where she was coloring again.

"Hello Emmy," I said warmly to her as I walked in. She just smiled in response. "Do you like staying at the hospital?"

Her nose crinkled up, and she shook her head quickly. Then the ripped out a corner of the picture she had been coloring. _The sheets are scratchy. _

"Haha, yes." I said laughing, "So what would you say if I said that I could get you out?" She nodded frantically, a wide grin stretched across her face. "Good. But I'll need a little bit of help. Would you mind sleeping for me?"

Her eyebrows crinkled up a little. _I'm not sleepy though._

"Yes, I know. But do you think you could pretend? Just lay your head down and close your eyes for a little while?"

She looked a little frustrated, but rested her head on the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut. It didn't look very natural, but I doubted anybody would be coming in the look to closely, so that they wouldn't wake her up.

"Good girl, I'll be right back."

I walked out of the room and headed to the lounge. There, I found most of the group of doctors and nurses I was working on the case with. I motioned them silently to come to her room, where we all gathered outside and watched her sleep. I noticed that she had turned her head the other direction, which I was grateful for; there would be much less of a chance for anybody to expect her to be faking.

"She's sleeping?" One of the head doctors asked.

"Yes. I came over to check on her, and found her fast asleep." I started, and then pulled out a paper I had printed from the internet. "I went back to my office and did some research on what else could cause her to not eat."

The people surrounding me all grouped closer to try to read the article.

"Stickanosis. It's a rare birth defect that it seems Emmy has. It causes your stomach to reject food, and feed on the mucus coating inside of it instead. It could be deadly if not caught in time, but I think we've found it before any damage could be done. There is a simple medicine that can cure it, which I have already gotten on a rush order, and it should be here by tomorrow."

A few small murmurs and easily answered questions and everybody started fading away. Only one doctor was left after a few minutes.

"Well if she will be cured, where will she go? She has no family. And there are no local orphanages or foster homes."

"I know," I said, pretending to think about it, even though I was pretty sure that she would end up with my family one way or another. "I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind if we took care of her at our house for a couple of days, until we found a suitable home for her."

"Are you sure? You already have a lot of children to handle there."

"Yes. My children are old enough to take care of themselves for a few days while we handle little Emmy."

"Alright, if your sure." He said one last time. I just nodded and he walked away.

I walked back into the little room, where Emmy sat up right up smiling. She quickly grabbed the piece of paper and a crayon. _Did I sleep good?_

"Very," I said laughing.

_Do I get to leave?_

"I believe so. Tomorrow we're just going to have to fake some way to swallow a little bit of medicine, and you should be good."

I walked out of the room then, and saw the receptionist at the front deck staring at me funny. She was probably wondering why I was talking to an infant like I was having a normal conversation with an adult. I avoided her gaze, walking away laughing.

_**Lol, sorry for the funky disease name. Stickanosis…ha-ha. I really couldn't think of anything, and was too lazy to look up and see if there really is any disease or disorder that would make you not eat. Lol. And the description of it is kinda disturbing too…lol, again, I couldn't think of anything. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ha….So I just re-found this in my documents and kinda laughed. Hmmm…there's quite a few mistakes in the previous chapters, aren't there? Haha….wowza…too bad I'm too lazy to fix them. :)**_

_**Yah….Im not too good with stories I write…I start, then get bored and have no motivation whatsoever again…so. Yah. But…its summer (YAY!) anddd I'm REALLY bored. So. I'm gonna try again! :D **_

_**Ummmm…yah. Looks like its only on 3 peoples story alerts and only 2 have reviewed though…sooo if anybody wants me to continue again after this (hmm….doubtable…but maybe?) then you all should reallyyyy review. :D**_

**Carlisle POV**

I maneuvered our long winding driveway much slower than I normally would have, pondering how I was going to bring the news of Emmy in. I hadn't bothered to call Esme, I knew there would be no question of whether or not the family would be ok with her.

As soon as the car stopped, I turned around and saw Emmy had already unbuckled herself and hopped out of the car. I walked around the car to find her plopped down on the ground, staring intently at a small pebble she had found on the ground.

"Emmy?" I asked her slowly. She looked up at me suddenly, as though I had broken her from a deep trance. But, she stood up, putting the pebble in a small pocket in the dress the hospital had supplied her with, and walked over to me. She held her hand up, and looked up at me with big round eyes expectantly. I couldn't help the small smile that creeped up onto my face when I took her small hand in mine and led her towards the house.

When we got to the front door, I dropped her hand and slowly turned the handle. Emmy followed closely behind me.

Almost immediately after I heard the door click shut behind me, Esme came running over from the kitchen and embraced me in a warm welcoming hug.

"Carlisle, how was wor-" She started, but was cut off in surprise by the bright blue eyes staring intently up at her. A small knowing smile crept up to my face when I saw her sniff in wonder, and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Carlisle? What…" She started, stealing glances between me and little Emmy.

"Esme, this is Emmy." I started, trying to keep my voice normal, "I just rescued her from the hospital. Seems she had a rather…interesting encounter with the Volturi."

I could feel Emmy's small, curious eyes looking up at me, taking in my every word. I kept my gaze on Esme though, watching her eyes flicker different emotions; confusion, fear, surprise…happiness?

"Is she…immortal?" Esme whispered under her breath, looking down at Emmy again, who had now sat down on the ground and was playing with the pebble again. "But…her eyes…"

"I know. It would seem that the Volturi have been doing some experimenting…again. She doesn't eat or sleep, nor does blood run through her veins. But her skin is warm, and she smells nothing resembling human or vampire." I started, then zipped across the room to retrieve a pencil and paper before coming back to Esme and Emmy, "And, get this…." I said, turning to Emmy and handing her the items, "Emmy, could you write Esme a note, please?"

Emmy looked up at me for a moment, before placing the pebble back into her pocket and grabbing the pencil and paper. Her bottom lip jutted out and her eyebrows creased in as she looked down at the paper and wrote a message.

Her eyes lit up happily as she dropped the pencil and looked up at us, holding the paper up to Esme.

Esme kneeled down in front of Emmy, taking the paper from her and reading it slowly.

_Hello Esme. You're very pretty. Do you mind if I stay here with you, so those stupid doctors at that hospital will stop trying to feed me those icky looking cookies?_

Esme let out a short burst of laughter, before looking up at Emmy happily.

"Why of course you can stay here Emmy. Just wait until you meet all of our children. You and Nessie can be little playmates!"

Esme then stood back up and looked at me,

"So, are we going to be keeping her here with us, then?"

"Well, I don't see what else we can do. It's not like we're going to put her back into an orphanage where they'll just think she has some whacked up disease again."

Esme smiled brightly, and then turned around again and picked up Emmy, walking her over to the stairs at a human speed. She looked over her shoulder and looked at me,

"I'm going to get her situated in Edwards's room, since he and Bella have the cottage now."

I smiled as I watched the two head up the stairs, happy it went so well with Esme. I was admittedly excited for when the rest of the family got home from their hunting trip.

_**Right…so...yah I forgot to mention this up at the top…but…dude, what was up with the first chapter? Holy. Depressing. I mean REALLY…what was I thinking? Haha, and why in the world am I asking you guys this? :)**_

_**Oh aandd so, no offense to the Carlisle lovers out there, but I realllyyy don't like him. My friends and I call him Freakisle. And like….I don't even know I see him as a reaalllyy big creeper and like…ew. So writing him like…semi normal and not kinda pedophile-ish is really weird for me. So sorry if a few bad things slip in there :) I'll try to avoid it at all costs :)**_

_**Well…if it sucks…do tell :) It would be nice to know :) anddd if you have any inclination to read more…well seriously…review. Like…it takes 2 minutes. Really. And it lets me know that someone, somewhere thinks I'm not a complete failure at life :) **_

_**:D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hmm…well. Only 2 more people have done anything more with this…and neither of you reviewed! …which makes me sad. :( yyahhh you guys know who you are….please review. It would be oober nice :)**_

_**Oh anddd…hmm…I suppose I haven't put any disclaimer or anything at all yet. Right…well…I mean…if I owned any of this, do you realllly think I would be sitting here writing a fanfiction? Uhh…no. Not at all. I woulllddd…ya know I don't even know what I would do…hmmmmmmm…**_

**Alice POV**

I stopped in my trails, all thoughts of the hunt worn off in a sudden instant. Within a second, Jasper was at my side again, staring at me with wide, concerned eyes.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" He asked quickly. I could almost feel the worry sliding away from him though when a large smile suddenly became plastered onto my face.

"Ahhh nothing…I guess you'll just hav'ta wait and see" I said teasingly, before slowly walking past him, then darting off back in pursuit of the herd of deer we had been chasing. I got to it first, sinking my teeth into a large buck at the head of the group. I could sense Jazz right next to me, but it didn't really make a difference right now.

When all the deer were done with, we decided to take a break, sitting on rocks in a small clearing.

"So…are you going to tell me what you saw before?" Jasper asked me, looking at me with a wide grin.

"You'll find out soon enough…no worries." I told him back. But then, I suddenly felt a strong urge to reveal every one of my deepest darkest secrets and thoughts to any person that would listen. "Jasper! Will you quit it!" I snapped at him, shooting him a sharp glare-but my expression quickly lightened up when I saw his fake innocence look.

"Fine…I'll wait." He said stubbornly, then walked up to me and pulled me up by the hand, "But…only if you let me have the buck in the next group."

And with that, he bolted off in the direction of a new scent of deer a little ways away.

_Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A… Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A… Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A…. Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A… __Z Y X W V U T S R-_

__"ALICE!" Edward yelled, breaking me from my trance. My thoughts skidded for a second, scattering around trying to find a certain thing to focus on.

"What?" I asked him impatiently, concentrating excessively hard on a picture of a cute fluffy bunny in my head.

"What on earth are you trying to hard to keep from me?" He asked impatiently

"Do you really think asking her will get her to tell?" Jasper asked Edward quickly, "I mean…she's obviously keeping it from us for a reason."

"Edward, you have to s-" I started, but was suddenly interrupted by Emmett a little ways ahead, who had just entered the house.

"What the…" He boomed, staring eye to eye with a small child sitting right in the middle of the living room floor.

The rest of us filed in around him slowly, all staring intently at the child in front of us. Her eyes widened slowly, taking all of us in. And then, all in vampire speed, she stood up, ran across the room to grab a notebook and pencil, then back across the room and up the stairs.

"And once again-What the?" Emmett said, breaking the stunned silence. Just then, Carlisle swept into the room, Esme right at his heels.

"Carlisle, what did you _do_?" Edward burst out, starting a whole outburst talking.

"Shes immortal? …_Immortal_?" Bella asked quietly.

"No…not immortal, didn't you see her eyes?" Rosalie added quickly.

"Did you smell her? …Weird." Jasper stated

"Shhh," Carlisle inturupted, "If you all would just calm down for a moment I would explain myself."

"Please do…" Edward said quietly.

"First of all, she is not immortal, as you can tell by her eyes and scent. But, she isn't human…which is also obvious. Truthfully, I don't know what she is. Whatever she is though, she has something to do with the Volturi…or so she told us."

"The Volturi? They don't really seem like they'd start this kind of thing." Rosalie said.

"Yah, aren't they usually the ones who put an end to these things?" Bella asked.

"Well, that's the question in it. They wouldn't have started something dangerous, but they've done something. That's for sure. But what we need to figure out is-"

Suddenly, a crash from above made everyone freeze. Then, a high pitched squeal…something between a sound of delight and fear. Everyone flew up the stairs and gathered around the door to Edwards (former) bedroom, where the little girl was sitting wide eyed, with a huge grin on her face, staring at a shattered vase in the opposite corner of the room from her.

She looked between the vase and us quickly, the look of the utmost happiness plastered across her face, then let out a, quite adorable, little giggle.

_**Ummm…so I don't really know how to end chapters :) So…they'll just stop at normal-ish spots…I suppose. **_

_**Yaaa…ya know…I don't think I really realized how much I missed writing :) ….it's a rather happy thing to do :) wwweeelll…that isss, until nobody REVEIWS and makes you feel like you STINK! :O **_

_**Haha…just kidding. :D but…im really not...I dunno. But you really should review. It makes me happy :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ello everybodyy :) Good news! Someone actually reviewed! :D And they ROCK for that…aannnddd everyone else should follow in her footsteps now :)**_

_**Oh ok…so like I was thinkin like…Emmy really needs a power doesn't she? So…yah I took the first thing that popped into my head. :) It may never have any real relevance in the story or anything…other than encouraging laziness…but whatever, I still think it would be a pretty awesome power to have :)**_

_**Oh and…nope…still not mine. :)**_

**Emmy POV**

Why are they all staring at me like some freak of nature? Heck, that was sweet! Hmm…maybe they just didn't see it.

I looked around the room anxiously, trying to find something that wouldn't break as easily as that vase did. I settled for a CD case sitting in the corner of the room. I stared intently at it until it was hovering just above the ground, and then sent it flying into the wall next to the group of awestruck strangers.

My eyes brightened and I let out another high pitched giggle, looking to the group with a huge grin plastered across my face.

"What the…" One of the boys who I didn't recognize started,

"That was SWEET!" Another one burst out.

"Umm…Emmy?" Carlisle said to me, "Why don't you come downstairs with us…"

The group slowly filed down the staircase, me following happily behind them. Everyone sat down around the living room, all of their gazes back onto me. I decided I didn't like being the center of attention, it was stressful, and made me feel like I had done something wrong. My smile slowly fell and I felt myself slowly starting to feel scared of the 5 unreadable sets of eyes staring into me.

"Emmy," Carlisle said, turning to me, "These are our kids, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett." He said, gesturing to each one. Then, he turned back to the rest of the family, "And this, is Emmy. I've just rescued her from the hospital, where they thought she had a disease that prevented her from eating, drinking, and sleeping."

"And she's _not_ one of us?" The girl named Rosalie asked slowly.

"Well, it doesn't seem so…" Carlisle told her.

"Wait, what was it you were saying about the Volturi before? How do we know they had a say in this?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"Emmy, is a very smart child. She is able to write us full messages on paper, and had previously told me that wherever it was that she woke up, there was a boy named Alec, and a man called Aro." Carlisle informed them. I watched each one of the looks in their eyes change to realization at the mention of the names.

"But…why?" Alice asked him.

"That remains to be seen…" Carlisle said, "However, I would be extremely surprised if we didn't receive a visit from our…friends…soon enough."

Everyone was quiet then. Gazed were flickering across the room, from me, to Carlisle, to each other, to me again….

"Bella…" Esme said, breaking the silence, "Where is Nessie? She may be able to make Emmy feel a little more comfortable."

"She's still out hunting with Jake." Bella told her back, "They take a lot longer than we do…I…I'll go get them…" She said quickly, retreating out the back door, with Edward following right on her heels.

Rosalie and Emmett slowly made their way to the stairs, shooting glances at me and Carlisle over their shoulders.

I looked over at Carlisle, looking for I don't know what. He just gave me a reassuring smile and grabbed Esme's hand, pulling her with him towards the kitchen. I stared at the empty doorway that he had went through for a few seconds, debating whether or not to follow him, then slowly turned my head back to the last two people in the room.

The girl stared at me, a small, friendly smile on her face. The boy sat just a little ways away from her, staring at me with his eyes slightly narrowed in confusion. I looked back at the girl, and watched as she stood up and slowly walked over to me, sitting down cross legged right in front of me.

"Hi Emmy," She said happily, "I'm Alice, and that's Jasper." She gestured over to the boy still sitting on the couch on the other side of the room.

I saw a small notepad and pencil sitting on a side table next to the couch Jasper was sitting on. I concentrated heavily on it, momentarily unaware of my surrounding while I steered it across the room towards me.

A sudden "Ow!" broke me from my trance, and the paper and pencil fell to the floor. Only then did I realize Jasper had gotten up and had walked right into the path I had made for the objects, and I had hit him in the head with them. My eyes widened in fear of getting yelled at for a moment, until Alice's musical laughter broke the tense silence. I looked around her to Jasper, who had a small smile on his face also and had let out a chuckle. He picked up the items and brought them over to me, setting them down on the ground in front of me.

I looked at the two of them, before writing a single _Hi_ down on the paper, and spinning it around for them to see. Alice laughed again, before starting to take about Nessie, who was apparently Bella's little girl, and just a little older than me. Jasper stayed quiet the whole time, the corners of his lips turned upwards just slightly as he watched the two of us talking…or rather…half talking, half writing….

_**Hmm…I feel like I write really short chapters…oh well. :)**_

_**Ohh ok sooo I know vampires like…don't get hurt. So don't yell at me for making Jasper say Ow :) It was like…one of those times that you hit something you don't know you're going to hit, and then say ow even though it didn't hurt at all… :)**_

_**Anyway….I don't really know what to do for these little filler chapters…I have an idea for like…the plot…but I don't want to just jump into that too soon…so sorry if the next few ones kinda suck… :)**_

_**Review? Pretty pretty pretty pleaseeee :D …with a cherry on top!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hmmm…so…so far theres only one person who actually reads this story…as far as I know…soo I dunno my motivation is kinda sloww. :/ AND I just had a dream that I'm making into a book-type-thing soo that's all exciting :D **_

_**But. I feel like I'm slowlyyy approaching the moment I was at like…a year ago where the story just drops off the face of the earth… :O I'll try not to…because there is ONE person who is nice :) annddd I thank you for that :) **_

_**Right...Yah…heerreee weegooo**_

**Emmy POV**

A few minutes after our conversation, Edward and Bella came in through the doorway, with a small girl trailing behind them. In the woods behind them, I saw a large hairy creature retreating slowly and cautiously into the dark.

"Nessie," Bella said, "This is Emmy. She's going to be living with us for a while."

The little girl sat down in front of me with a large grin on her face. She reached out and placed her hand against my cheek, and suddenly I saw a completely new picture in front of me. My head cocked to the side as I watched trees whipping past me. Then, I was on the ground, and a huge wolf-like creature was staring down at me-its big floppy tongue lolling out to the side.

I pulled away from the girls hand quickly, seeing the living room again. She still had a smile, but didn't look as happy.

"It's ok," She said, "Jacob will really like you. And he's only scary the first time he turns wolfy."

My eyes narrowed a little in confusion, and I didn't respond to the question.

...

The next few weeks were much the same. Nessie didn't really like me too much…she got frustrated with having to read any answers I gave. And her Jacob scared me. He obviously didn't like me…whenever he would come over (which was pretty often) he would stare at me with cold eyes more than his admiring of Nessie. But the rest of the family seemed to really enjoy having me around. Especially Rosalie. She was with me the most, and whenever the rest of the family left to hunt (which apparently is one of the differences between me and them) she would offer to stay with me. She reminded me of the mothers I would see walking around with their babies in parks when I was alone.

Today was a pretty dull day. Edward Bella and Nessie were at their other house back in the woods, Alice and Jasper were sitting in the corner of the room playing chess, Carlisle was at work, Esme in the kitchen, and Emmett was out in the woods doing God knows what.

I was sitting in the middle of the room, trying to remember where I put my pebble from the first day I got here. I looked around, trying to find a notepad and pencil so I could ask somebody if they knew where it was. Standing up, I made my way over and up the stairs to my room to look. Rosalie stood up from the couch where she had been resting and followed me.

I couldn't find it in my room either. This was getting frustrating. Rosalie seemed to realize what I was looking for, as she peeked into other rooms for it too. She didn't find it either, and came back to my room where I had just plopped down on the floor. She kneeled in front of me, asking what I wanted. I just gave her a somewhat exasperated look, and she muttered "I know…" under her breath. I headed back downstairs to look for the paper again.

Looking around the house, I barely even comprehended the fact that I was muttering "paper" under my breath in concentration. It probably sounded like alien speak to everyone else. When I heard Carlisle's car pull up outside, I went out to see if I could mime out what I wanted to him.

"Hey Emmy," He said, getting out of the car, "What are you looking for?"

"Paper…" I said, just muttering louder than I had before under my breath. However, once I said it to him, I realized how it sounded in my ears. I looked up at him in shock, and saw his jaw hanging open a little in complete surprise. "Paper?" I said again, testing it. "Paper!" A huge grin spread across my face. Carlisle ran over and scooped me up in his arms.

"Emmy!" He yelled joyously, "You can talk!"

I saw Rosalie running out of the house then, looking at Carlisle disbelievingly.

"Did you just say she could talk, Carlisle? They…they said she never would be able to, though." Rosalie said hurriedly.

"Paper!" I yelled again, proud of my own accomplishment.

I looked over at the door of the house, where the rest of the family was either standing in the doorway or on the porch with happy/shocked looks.

We all made our way back into the house. The excitement died down a little in the rest of the house, but up in my room Rosalie and I sat trying out other words. None of them were good, but they were a lot closer than I ever would have expected to say.

After and about an hour, I was not only able to say paper, pencil, and pebble, but also the names of everyone in the household.

Rosalie and I went back downstairs, showing off to everyone my newfound ability.

Everyone was talking happily, until Jaspers serious voice broke across everyone's conversations.

"Alice?" He asked. Our gazes all shifted to her, where she sat in the corner of the room with a blank expression on her face. We all knew she wouldn't respond while she was in mid-vision, so we turned to Edward who would know everything she was seeing as soon as she saw it.

"Edward?" Esme asked him, "What's she seeing?"

"They're coming." He said gravely, his voice thicker than normal. "For Emmy. Somehow they found out that she's maturing, which she was never supposed to do. They want to end it before it gets out of control."

Everyone's gazes shifted to me, but I kept my eyes locked on Alice, who was still staring blankly into the nothingness.

"Hey everyone!" Emmett boomed, bursting through the backdoor, "What did I…miss?" He said, slowly down as everyone's grim looks shifted to him.

_**Ohhh crappers. :O **_

_**Yah I decided I wasn't gonna drag the plot out. I mean…who really cares about these little chapters? Psh.**_

_**Ohh and so I'm like picturing Rosalie as like…taking the role of mom for Emmy, because she was always to depressed about not having a kid…and nows her chance! That's kinda what I was trying to portray in this chapter…I don't know if I did very good with it but yah :)**_

_**R.e.v.i.e.w. PLEASE! :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Happppyy fathers day! :D**_

_**Hmmmmmmmm…ok. I dunno what to say. So. Neexxxttt chapterr**_

**Emmy POV**

I didn't even know who _they_ were. Yeesh, why was I so scared? It certainly didn't help that almost the whole family left me alone.

Almost right after Emmett came in, everyone except for Rosalie filed into the backyard. I watched them all huddled together outside, talking. I wished I could hear what they were talking about…it could make this whole situation a lot less confusing for me.

I looked up to Rosalie, who, if it was possible, looked paler than she usually did. She didn't say anything…just moved to hold my hand and looked out at the rest of the family. I wondered if she could hear them from here with her vampire hearing.

A few minutes everyone came back in. Nobody really looked at me, though. They just all made their ways upstairs to their rooms. Carlisle put his hand on Rosalie's shoulder and cocked his head towards the kitchen, motioning her to follow him. She gave me a sympathetic look before standing up and following him out of the room.

I walked over to the doorway to listen in on their conversation and try to get an understanding on what was happening.

"-no way we're going to let them get her." I heard Rosalie saying in a hushed whisper.

"Well, of course we're not going to just give her up…but, Rosalie…It's the Volturi." Carlisle said. The Volturi…that was who they had called the two people who I had saw when I first woke up such a long time ago. They must be who the _they_ were.

"I don't care. We were prepared to fight for Nessie when they came for her. Emmy is part of our family too."

"You know we won't have a chance this time though." Carlisle said quietly back to her. "Jacob is leading almost all of the wolves now, and he wouldn't ever do anything to encourage putting Nessie in danger.

"Carlisle…" Rosalie said, sounding more like she was pleading now, "We _can't_-"

"I know we _can't_…but right now there isn't really anything we _can_ do."

I heard footsteps walking out the other door of the kitchen, then another pair heading towards the doorway near me. Rosalie came out and looked down at me with an excessively depressing expression. She handed me my notepad, pencil, and pebble.

"Here, I found these in the corner of the kitchen…" She said, handing me the items, and then walking away slowly to the stairs, leaving me alone in the living room.

…

The next few days, I only did any talking under my breath when nobody was around. Maybe if I could prove I was smart enough by the time the Volturi people came, they wouldn't take me.

I didn't like the mood everyone was in lately, though. Nobody except Rosalie would stay near me for more than a few minutes at a time…and during the times they were by me, their smiles looked to fake, and their voices and eyes held secrets I couldn't decipher.

I didn't know when these people were coming…it wasn't information anybody shared with me…but I felt that the time stretching until they did arrive would be a very long couple of days.

_**Hmmm short chapter. Ickily depressing too…I don't really like it. :(**_

_**Jeeze…its like…usually after finishing a chapter its like…WOO…now its like…wwaaahhh nooooo :'(**_

_**Hmmm…yepp.**_

_**Yahhh I don't even know if its worth it bbuuutttt…REVIEW! :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**...well….hmmm…I dunno. :)**_

**Alice POV**

"Whats going to happen, Alice?" Jasper asked me, as we sat in a clearing now surrounded with deer carcasses.

"I don't know." I said, my head hanging down miserably, "I already have problems seeing Emmy, because she's not completely vampire…but even throughout what I can see…nothing is reliable."

"I wish there was something…some way out, like there was for Nessie. It just seems like-" Jasper's voice was drowned out by an incoming vision.

I stared into the trees ahead of me, seeing nothing, as my head played out a scene. Five cloaked figured swiftly flew through the woods, down an all too familiar path. They stopped at the doorway, swinging it roughly open. Once inside, Rosalie sweeps Emmy into her arms, darting to a back corner of the room. When she moves, she reveals a small clock on the wall, revealing the time-

"No!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and causing Jasper to leap up in alarm also.

"Alice?" He asked, worried, "What is it? What did you see?"

I started running, the very fastest I could possibly move my legs, back towards the house.

"They're already coming…almost there. I don't think we'll even make it home in time." I said at a normal volume…I knew Jasper would hear me, even though he was a few yards behind.

He didn't respond, but I could almost feel the anxiety and adrenaline seeping out of him as he followed close behind me to the house.

…

**Rosalie POV**

The door burst open. I watched as the five figures all filed into the room, one by one. My mind seemed to be running in slow motion as I grabbed Emmy and darted into the back corner of the room. They weren't supposed to be here yet! Where was Alice? And how could she have missed this?

I didn't really register the fact that the rest of the family had also joined the room, until the tall figure in the front of the unwelcome group took off his hood and addressed us all.

"Carlisle, my good friend," Aro greeted him, sweeping across the room and shaking his hand,

"I must say," Carlisle replied coldly, "Im surprised you still have the guts to come in and call me a friend after the many times you have threatened to rip my family apart."

"Yes well…" Aro said, slightly taken aback, "I suppose I should have known our little Emmy would end up with you all. It seems everything always does." He said with a chuckle. The only answer he received was heavy glares.

"Well, Emmy," He said, turning his gaze to the baby in my arms, "As I see this little family of yours doesn't have a full army assembled to fight us off, I take it you'll come willingly then?" He took a step towards me, and my lips involuntarily curled up and a small hiss escaped my lips.

"Not a chance." I half-growled at him.

"Jane…" Aro said, sighing.

My gaze flickered fearfully to the smallest figure in the group, and my body erupted in a sudden crippling pain. I dropped Emmy to the ground in front of me as I collapsed down to the ground.

…

**Emmy POV**

I felt myself being lightly tossed forward from Rosalie, and I hit the ground with a thud. I looked back to her, and saw her face crumpled up in pain. I turned back around to the strange cloaked people, begging them with my eyes to stop hurting her.

"Felix…" Aro said lazily, "Get the girl…"

Another one of the people glided forward quickly, grabbing me swiftly and taking me back to the other side of the room with him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice take a leap forward, but Jasper wrapped his arms around her to stop her, shaking his head slowly.

Rosalie suddenly relaxed, still breathing heavily, and looked up at me with distraught eyes.

With sudden realization, I patted my pockets, then eyed my small pebble still laying in the middle of the floor.

"Pebble…" I said, staring down at the little rock and making it fly up into my hand and placing it safely back in my pocket.

My family all gasped in horror…and the cloaked figures holding me's eyes widened in shock.

"This has gone much too far…" One of the people spoke, "I told you this was a bad idea, Aro…"

"Yes…I know…" He said with another sigh, "I thought we had actually gotten it right this time. Oh well, I suppose we'll just have to end it before any damage can happen."

With that they all turned and swept out the door. The fast air rushing past me was uncomfortable, and made it hard to breath.

Back behind me in the direction of the house, I heard a loud dry sob ring out.

_**:'(**_

_**I don't like these chapters. They're too depressing. :(**_

_**Oohh and yahh I dunno…Rosalie might be kinda out of character…I dunno, im not good at judging those things…but like…Emmy is bringing out her motherly instincts. :)**_

_**Lalala…yah and as I was writing this…I kinda realized that I didn't know how they were going to get her back yet… (not saying they aree… o.o) sooo yah…I guess Ill just have to leave that to my dreams to answer for mee tonight :D**_

…_**.annddd once again… review? :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Emmy POV**

"What a shame this is…" Aro said quietly. We had stopped in a large clearing, quite a long ways out from my house. "Such a delightful, talented child. Such a waste."

He circled around me slowly. The rest of the group stood unmoving at the edge of the clearing behind me. I sat in the middle of the clearing, looking down at the grass and clutching my pebble tightly.

"Alright…" Aro said slowly, backing away from me and towards the group. "Felix…"

I squeezed my eyes shut and listened intently for the footsteps that started creeping up behind me. I heard the steps stop right behind me, and took one deep breath. Then, suddenly, there was a loud thudding noise in front of me, and a gust of air knocked me over backwards.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked behind me quickly in confusion. A whole group of Nessie's wolfy people were all behind me, ripping and tearing the scary cloaked people apart.

**Alice POV**

The whole family was gathered around the living room, staring intently at either me or Edward. My thoughts were entirely focused on what was happening in the immediate future for Emmy. Edward was sitting across from me, reciting everything I saw to the family mere seconds after I saw it myself.

Nobody talked. Nobody even took a breath. I could sense Rosalie staring right at me with distraught eyes, hoping that she would see a change in my expression if something either good or bad happened.

"Aro is walking back to the group…" Edward said in a forced voice, "He just sent Felix out for Emmy. Felix is walking out to Emmy slowly…he-"

Edward cut off short, looking up at me. I saw Rose look between me and him first, then the rest of the family look to me.

"Alice...?" Carlisle asked.

"It…goes blank there." I said quietly, looking down at my hands.

Rose leaped up from the ground, taking in a long, shaky breath, before darting out the backdoor and into the forest. Emmett stood and made a move to follow her, but Carlisle caught his attention and muttered "Just let her be alone…"

**Jacob POV**

Idiot child.

I didn't like her from the start…I knew she couldn't be good news…. And now, here we are risking our butts for her, while she just sat and stared like a deer caught in the headlights.

Yah…I knew we didn't have to do anything. Heck, we weren't even asked. But the bloodsuckers would get all depressing if she didn't come back…which wouldn't be good for Nessie.

It was almost laughable, though, how much easier these _Volturi_ people were to kill than we had originally though. It's not like they didn't know we existed…they saw that the last time they came for a…visit. And, although we had a somewhat large element of surprise on our size, they had all their freaky vampire ability things.

Ha…well…whatever they were trying to do…they were failing miserably at it.

_Pull, rip, snap, tear! _

Sam's clan really had no idea what they were missing….

When the vamps were finished off, I looked over toward Seth, who had a big goofy grin on his face, and Leah, who seemed to be nursing a hurt paw…but overall everybody looked like they were in perfect condition.

I turned back to Emmy, who was just staring at us all in shock.

_Head back…I'll take care of her. _I commanded the rest of my pack. They all disappeared into the woods, leaving me alone with Emmy.

**Emmy POV **

The wolf, who I assumed was Jacob, laid down on the ground and looked at me expectantly. I remembered seeing Nessie crawling up on his back before when he did that, and figured he was waiting for me to do the same.

I climbed up onto his back and grabbed tufts of his hair, leaning forward on him and wrapping my legs around him.

When he took off, he ran just as fast as the cloaked people had before, but I could hide my face from the wind this time, and it was a lot less uncomfortable than it had been before.

He stopped after a little while, and I looked up from him and saw the lights of my house shining just a little ways through the trees. He lowered his front legs, allowing me to slide off of his back, before nodding his large head once at me, then taking off into the woods.

I stood up and walked to the edge of the woods, but had to stop when a wide, flowing river blocking my way back to the house. I saw almost all of the family sitting in the living room…none of them appeared to be talking.

One of the vampire abilities I hadn't received was the strength…so I knew I wouldn't be able to cross the river myself. Instead, I just sat down on the ground on my side of the river and watched as the family all just sat…and gradually all went on their own ways to different places in the house.

_**Laaaalala…one more chapter I think. :/ …unless I do like…an epilogue type thing. I dunno…**_

_**Yahh and the plot kinda was really crappy…I knowww I could have like…stretched it out a lot more and made it a whole heckalot more meaningful and exciting and stuff…but I just didn't feel like it… :/**_

_**Sorry about that…anyway…yahhhhhhh… :)**_

_**You know what to dooo :)**_


End file.
